LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga
and the Stone of Wisdom. People round her, clockwise from the top: Blaze Banana, Calvin Cranberry, Gregory Grape, Marshall Mango, Baccarat Blueberry and Carlos Coconut.]] LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga is the fourth saga and twelfth season of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. It immediately follows the end of its previous saga, Elemental Evil Saga, and will contain 12 sub arcs with at least 45 episodes. In-universe, the Harvest Saga is broken into four sub-sagas: Chaos of Zodiac Sub Saga, Order's Darkness Sub Saga, Star Spangled Sub Saga and Stone of Wisdom Sub Saga. The saga mainly focus on the confrontation between three different sides - the Team Witness, Zodiac Demons and the Order of Flourish, the secret society that shapes the town of Sleepy Hollow into its current form and runs everything inside it. This storyline marks the conclusion with the storyline connected to the Order and marks the beginning of the War Against the Anti-Christ. This Saga was followed by LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga, which will be the last saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Part 1: Anti-Christ Event. ''Synopsis'' After the infamous Feast of Apollo that had changed many things in Sleepy Hollow forever more, a number of Zodiac Demons started to form by driving human into despair before taking over their body. After returning back to Sleepy Hollow, the Team Witness had found that Moloch had summoned some Zodiac Demons to drive human into despair. During the confrontation against Zodiac Demons, Ichabod had met a mysterious man who called himself as the '''White Wizard', who had helped Ichabod to overcome all of those sufferings.'' Meanwhile, as some of the Order of Flourish (a secret organization that controls everything in the town of Sleepy Hollow for centuries in secret) members gone rogue, they became another threat towards Ichabod and his Team Witness allies. In an attempt to cleanse Sleepy Hollow when the Witnesses had left, the Order of Flourish had planned to orchestrate the Feast of Apollo once again, which will cause unimaginably fatal consequences. Under the press of both Zodiac Demon and the Order of Flourish, that were suppose to stand against each other, Ichabod and Abbie immediately delve deeper and found out several truths that was utterly shocking. Ichabod had met several members of the Order of Flourish who had gone corrupt, and he fought against them while trying to deal with problems coming from Zodiac Demons. Soon, Ichabod had discovered that this whole events was all in a great conspiracy that no matter what side won in the end, humanity will lose... unless they do something. ''List of episodes'' ''Sub Saga 1 - Chaos of Zodiac Saga'' ''Sub Arc 1 - Chaos of Zodiac Arc'' *''Episode 1 - Sun of a...'' *''Episode 2 - Sun Spear'' *''Episode 3 - Face of the Flourish'' *''Episode 4 - Face of the Wither'' *''Episode 5 - Efreet Feuer'' ''Sub Arc 2 - Blaze Banana Arc *''Episode 6 - Supreme Witch *''Episode 7 - Lunar Coven'' *''Episode 8 - Calvin's Superior'' *''Episode 9 - Blaze's True Plan'' *''Episode 10 - The Green-Eyed Monster'' *''Episode 11 - There is No Accident'' *''Episode 12 - Final Trick'' *''Episode 13 - A Contract of Three Years'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Efreet Feuer Arc'' *''Episode 14 - Laute'' *''Episode 15 - Studiose'' *''Episode 16 - Nimis'' *''Episode 17 - Praepropere'' *''Episode 18 - Ardenter'' ''Sub Saga 2 - Order's Darkness Saga'' ''Sub Arc 4 - Pedro Pineapple Arc'' *''Episode 19 - Pedro's Plan'' *''Episode 20 - Children Missing'' *''Episode 21 - Crass Clown'' *''Episode 22 - Infection'' *''Episode 23 - Twisted Dread'' *''Episode 24 - Pungnance'' ''Sub Arc 5 - Orlando Orange Arc'' *''Episode 25 - Niveus Pharmaceuticals'' *''Episode 26 - Source of Bioweapons'' *''Episode 27 - Mad Moiselle's Vegnegce'' *''Episode 28 - Offering'' ''Sub Arc 6 - Helene Hawthorn Arc *''Part 1 - Helene Hawthorn **''Episode 29 - Art Museum'' **''Episode 30 - Sin of Emptiness'' **''Episode 31 - The Mirage is Dead'' *''Part 2 - Gladius Grapefruit'' **''Episode 32 - Planet Sorensen'' **''Episode 33 - United Kingdom of America'' **''Episode 34 - Psychotic Breakdown'' **''Episode 35 - Sin of Vanity'' **''Episode 36 - Dark Arzonia's Origin'' **''Episode 37 - Helene VS. Lillian'' **''Episode 38 - Team Witness VS. Gladius'' ''Sub Saga 3 - Star Spangled Saga'' ''Sub Arc 7 - Gregory Grape Arc'' *''Episode 39 - Henry's Return'' *''Episode 40 - Marshall Mango'' *''Episode 41 - Star Spangled Secrecy'' *''Episode 42 - The Awakening'' *''Episode 43 - Evil Christine'' *''Episode 44 - Gate of Glamour'' ''Sub Arc 8 - Selena Strawberry Arc'' *''Part 1 - Calvin Cranberry'' **''Episode 45 - Selina's Transformation'' **''Episode 46 - Zoe's Situation'' **''Episode 47 - Kristen's Pleadge'' **''Episode 48 - Dark Arzonia's Avatar'' **''Episode 49 - Stone of Wisdom'' **''Episode 50 - Helene's Memory'' *''Part 2 - Selina Strawberry'' **''Episode 51 - Selina's Wrath'' **''Episode 52 - Cranberry VS. Strawberry'' **''Episode 53 - Perfect Croatoan'' **''Episode 54 - Sin of Wrath'' **''Episode 55 - Proxima's Last Stand'' **''Episode 56 - Wiseman's Truth'' **''Episode 57 - Light Lord's Land'' **''Episode 58 - Station of Shine'' **''Episode 59 - Proxima's Truth'' **''Episode 60 - Selina's Redemption'' ''Sub Saga 4 - Stone of Wisdom Saga'' ''Sub Arc 9 - Light Lord Arc'' *''Episode 61 - Feast of Apollo'' *''Episode 62 - Chimera'' *''Episode 63 - Helio's Wrath'' *''Episode 64 - Zoe's Tears'' *''Episode 65 - Helio's Last Stand'' ''Sub Arc 10 - Phyllis Peach Arc (Final) *''Episode 66 - Merged Phyllis *''Episode 67 - Cloudburst'' *''Episode 68 - Leonard Lemon'' *''Episode 69 - Predation'' *''Episode 70 - Dawn's Early Light'' *''Episode 71 - The Ring of Hope'' *''Episode 72 - Reichenbach Fall (Final)'' Gallery 69925791_p0.jpg Iosefka.full.2136082.png Dark.Souls.full.2146485.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2026978.jpg 72789673 p0 master1200.jpg 72106277 p0 master1200.jpg 71937717 p0 master1200.jpg 72397964_p0_master1200.jpg Toma.(AMNESIA).full.1664672.jpg Shin.(AMNESIA).full.1461332.jpg 72392029_p0_master1200.jpg ''Unused Concept Art'' IMG 7476.jpg|Phyllis Peach IMG_7475.JPG|Selina Strawberry Lord Orange Concept.jpeg|Orlando Orange and Phyllis Peach IMG 7359.jpg|Helene Hawthorn Gregory Grape & Albert Apple.jpg|Gregory Grape and Albert Apple ''Trivia'' *Originally, the story of Harvest Saga was like this: **''In New Orleans, Cordelia Goode and Zoe Benson had reconstructed the will and order, but after Queenie's death (at the hands of James Patrick March and Ramona Royale), Zoe started to feel distressed once more. It also caused massive panic within the witch school. In sadness, Zoe was determined to seek out the truth behind the death of Queenie, and she found Katrina Crane and allied with the two Witnesses to seek out the truth. However, when they faced March, they had a real problem: How can they kill a man who had already dead? Meanwhile, an ancient evil order had been summoned under the manipulation of the mysterious Malcolm Dreyfuss. Meanwhile, the Anti-Christ, Michael Langdon, is not done yet with his nasty plan. Soon, the so-called "Light Lord" will soon challenge Ichabod, while Katrina confronted Solomon Kent, the man directly responsible for the death of her grandmother. Michael's connection with the cult after the New Timeline's formation will surface as well. However, nothing will be more horrifying than the truth behind Ichabod's mother / Lady Crane's death... The outcome of Billie Dean Howard's brutal death shall stir Hotel Cortez's past, present, and future together once again, and when the mysterious "Light Lord" worked with Michael & the 2037 March to restart the horrible Ten Commandments killing spree, Ichabod start facing everything connect to the evil force's harvest.'' **In order to introduce a new format of story-telling due the introduction of the Feast of Apollo, character development for certain characters like Phyllis Peach and Lord Helio, this aforementioned idea was soon mostly scrapped (apart from the parts concerning the Order of Flourish), changed and moved into Valindra Saga, with Valindra Shadowmantle filling Michael's role and Cordelia's Coven will be explored. The death of Lady Crane and the truth behind her death were presented already in Horsemen Saga. Cordelia Foxx's appearance will be presented in Blaze Banana Arc, but Cordelia's Coven won't be fully explored in Harvest Saga like in the early draft. *It is the Saga with most of the story arc numbers in the first half of the series, as well as the most vital saga in the first half to set up everything happened in the second half. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:Sequels